


Team? More Like Squad

by theshyscorpion



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Actress!Pamela, Baseball Player!Harley, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, The Squad as a baseball team, baseball AU, cameos by other DCU characters, marriage proposals, mentions of past abusive Joker/Harley, sports AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Baseball AU. Harley Quinn is a player for the Midway Metahumans, and her girlfriend Pamela Isley (well, she's Ivy to her) is a famous actress.





	Team? More Like Squad

**Author's Note:**

> This should be interesting, considering I admittedly don't know much about baseball, but I know even less about the character of Poison Ivy. Please ignore how OOC I'm sure she is, because I didn't have very much of a handle on her character, as I haven't read many comics that she's in. Nonetheless, enjoy! I may end up writing more, so it is marked as unfinished.

Harley stretched, humming in content at the sensation before rolling over to face the redhead beside her. "G'mornin' Ivy." 

The woman beside her, sitting up against the headboard and reading, smiled. "Good morning, Harley. Big day today." 

Harley grinned, sitting up. "Yeah. We're playing the Metropolis Justice today. You'll be there, right?" 

Ivy set her book down on the bedside table, kissing Harley's cheek. "Honey, you've been talking about this for months, and you got me a seat by the dugout. Of course I'll be there." 

Harley's face lit up, and then she glanced at the clock. "Shit! Need to get ready, the Squad will be over in half an hour!" She tumbled out of bed, grabbing clothes and running to the shower. 

Ivy smiled at her girlfriend's scramble, then climbed out of bed herself. Her pastel green nightgown swirled around her knees as she wandered into the kitchen, filling a glass of water and heading out onto the patio. "Oh, you're thirsty, aren't you?" she cooed to a pot of Russian sage, watering it. "And you need something extra..." She added a handful of composted soil to a hibiscus plant. 

After a few minutes, she finished her morning gardening and headed back inside. She washed her hands in the sink, drying them before making breakfast. She mixed the batter and poured it onto the griddle, adding sliced strawberries and blueberries. She flipped the pancakes, and felt arms slip around her waist.

"Makin' my favorite? You're so sweet, hon." Harley kissed Ivy before settling at the island, taking two plates and two forks out of the cupboard. 

Ivy finished the pancakes before piling them on a platter and bringing them to the island, where Harley dug in. "Leave some for me, darling," Ivy called, moving to the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the day. She found a pair of grey skinny jeans and a flowing forest green tank top. She brushed out her crimson hair and pulled it into a half-up style with a bun, and did her makeup efficiently but carefully. She added a necklace, the emerald one Harley had given her on their anniversary, and emerged from the bathroom. 

When she entered the kitchen, she saw Harley holding a plate of pancakes, wielding a butter knife. "These are Ivy's! Paws off, Dig!" 

Digger Harkness, one of Ivy's teammates, was attempting to steal the pancakes. "Just one, Har!" 

Ivy smiled. "Saved me some, darling?" 

Harley bounded over to her. " 'Course, hon. Since you were so nice to make 'em." She handed the plate to the redhead. "You look nice." 

"It's a nice day." Ivy settled at the island, in a tiny space between Harley and Tatsu. The Midway Metahumans were Midway City's pro baseball team, and the group in their kitchen was the part known fondly as the Suicide Squad. The aforementioned Digger "Boomerang" Harkness, an Australian moved to the States, is the right fielder. Tatsu "Katana" Yamashiro, who moved from Japan to pursue her baseball career, is the left fielder. Rick Flagg, the sometimes-surly former Army Colonel, is the first baseman. Chato "El Diablo" Santana, a hotshot player from Los Angeles, is the shortstop. Floyd "Deadshot" Lawton, touted as the most accurate batter in history, is the pitcher. June "Enchantress" Moone, former archeologist, is the center fielder. Waylon "Killer Croc" Jones, a hobby wrestler, is the catcher. And Harley is the second baseman. The only main player missing is the third baseman, known as Joker. He was never invited into the Squad, because every player on the team and the whole of the league felt there was something off about him. 

When she had signed for the Gotham City Bats years ago, Harley had dated him. It had gone well for the first three months, then things fell apart. Harley had been out with friends and came home late. Joker was angry and drunk, and Harley had covered a bruise the next morning, thankful that she'd been able to find a foundation that matched her pale skin. As the months drew on, it only got worse. Harley was covering bruises on the daily until she decided she couldn't take it. She was a professional baseball player, and a damn good one too, and she was strong as hell. She shouldn't be cowering in the bathroom in her own apartment, waiting for her boyfriend to pass out so she wouldn't be hit. So she left him. Skipped practice the day before her contract was up, and packed up her things and left Gotham. She'd negotiated a new contract with the Metahumans, and moved to Midway where he wouldn't be near her. There, she'd met Ivy and they'd been together for three years. 

But Joker had followed her to Midway, signing with the Metahumans. Harley had been fearful at first, sobbing in Ivy's arms at night, but he couldn't touch her. Not with the Metahumans' strongest players protecting her. Floyd was a crack shot, found on the gun or archery range on any given day. Tatsu was a black belt in karate and an expert in jujitsu. Waylon, well, he wrestled for fun. Chato was rumored to have gang ties. Rick was former military. Digger had been in his fair share of bar fights, and was a bulldog when it came to protecting his friends. June was tough as nails and had a scary dark side, for someone so sweet-looking. 

The eight of them were called the Suicide Squad after a memorable even where the Metahumans' manager had wanted to terminate June's contract for no real reason at all. The other seven had stood by her, refusing to play if she was terminated. The manager had given in, and the media had nicknamed them the Suicide Squad because that moment could've been the end of their careers. That was, if they weren't some of the very best in the league. 

Gathered around the kitchen island, they all were eating and laughing. "Ivy, are you coming to the game today? It's gonna be a good one." Floyd asked.

"Of course. Harley's been talking about it for months." 

"It should be a slugfest, between Floyd, Waylon, and Rick, and also Superman and Wonder Woman," June added.

"Yeah, you'll have to watch out for them," Chato commented. "Superman's got a strong hit, and Wonder Woman does too. We almost lost to them last time." 

Rick glanced at the clock. "We should head to the field. Waller wants us there pretty early." 

"Is this a s.o. game?" Ivy inquired. "Because Harley always makes sure I go to those." 

"Nah," Waylon said. "I don't have anybody to bring. It's just gonna be you, 'cause the rest of these lovebirds are all paired up." 

The Squad was also extremely involved for a friend group, or especially a team. Relationships within teams were usually discouraged, but it didn't stop players from having them. That was especially true for the Squad. Rick was dating June, had been before he signed on. Tatsu and Digger were dating, tentatively because Tatsu was still dealing with her former husband's murder years ago. Recently, Chato and Floyd had begun dating, causing a huge uproar in the league. That was, until Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent had also revealed their relationship, splitting the drama between the couples. Harley had wanted to reveal their relationship too, but Ivy had asked her to wait, because her current director was extremely homophobic. Harley had been disappointed, but agreed. Ivy had promised that they would come out when she was finished filming the movie. They'd had the wrap party last week, and Ivy was trying to build up the courage to tell Harley she was ready. 

"I'll see you later, babe," Harley said, kissing Ivy before skipping out the door after Rick and June. The other players waved goodbye to Ivy, following their teammates out of the apartment. 

Ivy smiled at the whirlwind, used to the activity. Dating Harley Quinn was always going to be full of activity and energy. 

•••••

Ivy sat at in the stadium, jumping to her feet and cheering as Harley fired a ball to first and got the last out of the inning. The team ran into the dugout, congratulating Harley with slaps on the back and helmet. 

Ivy cheered as Waylon got on first base, and it was Harley's turn to bat after Tatsu struck out. Harley winked at her girlfriend, then ran out to take the bat, attention focused on the ball. It was fired off, and Harley hit a strong drive to left field. She dropped the bat and sprinted to first, sliding in just before Bruce Wayne, the first baseman, caught the ball. She stood, grinning under her helmet, her side full of dust. 

The Squad won the game 6-5, just barely. Ivy screamed in excitement as Harley hit the winning home run, allowing Rick to run in. As soon as Harley was tagged out between first and second, she ran back to her team, hugging them before running over to where Ivy sat just behind the border wall. Ivy leaned down to clasp Harley's hand in hers, grinning. "That was amazing!" 

Harley was grinning widely. "It was awesome!" The rest of the team headed over, and Ivy nodded at Waylon, who lifted Harley up onto his shoulders. "Whoa! Warn me first, big guy," Harley chuckled. 

Waylon moved close to the wall so Ivy and Harley face to face, and Ivy leaned in, putting a hand on Harley's cheek, and kissed her. Harley stiffened in surprise at first, but quickly kissed her girlfriend back until Waylon shifted them apart.  
"Sorry Harley, but we're required to go do our interviews." 

Harley huffed in annoyance, but agilely jumped to the ground. "Fine. Let's go get it over with so we can go to dinner and I can kiss my girlfriend some more." 

The Squad laughed, and they all headed to their interviews, arms slung around each other's shoulders. 

 

Of course, Harley was asked about the kiss, and proudly proclaimed, "Yeah, that was actress Pamela Isley. She's my girlfriend, and her movie Poison is coming out this winter!" 

••••• 

The Squad and Ivy ended up crowded in a huge booth at their favorite pizza place. Harley was stealing all the tomatoes off of Ivy's veggie pizza, and Rick had his arm around June as they ate and talked. Tatsu and Digger were pressed close, side by side, and Chato was grinning as he stole drinks of Floyd's beer from time to time, ignoring his own beer sitting in front of him, three-quarters full. Waylon was working on finishing the last slice of pizza from his enormous meat lover's pie. Baseball stories were told, brief kisses were shared from time to time, and more pizza than anyone could expect was consumed. 

They arranged to meet at a bar the next evening after practice, and everyone headed home late. Ivy hailed them a cab, and they were at their apartment ten minutes later. As soon as Ivy closed and locked the door behind them, Harley was kissing her. "I'm so proud of you, hon, letting us go public. I didn't think we would until you were done completely with Poison." 

Ivy smiled into the kisses. "It's not like my director can do anything now. I'm starring in it, and it's already completely filmed." 

"Still. It was a big step for you. Let me show you how proud I am." Harley took Ivy's hand and led her to their bedroom, lips locked together the entire time. 

•••••

The next morning, Ivy woke before Harley, an event not unusual after the blonde had a game. The redhead pulled out her phone and googled the game from last night, not surprised when the first result was 'Midway Metahumans second baseman Harley Quinn reveals relationship with actress Pamela Isley'. There was a video of their kiss, and a clip of Harley grinning and cheerfully saying, "Yeah, that was actress Pamela Isley. She's my girlfriend, and her movie Poison is coming out this winter!" 

She smiled at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. Harley was always full of energy after a win, crashing from exhaustion hours later. Ivy's phone suddenly showed an incoming call from her agent, ringing quietly. Ivy slipped out of bed after placing a peck on Harley's forehead, padding to the kitchen to accept the call. "Hello?" 

"Pamela! I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?" 

Ivy frowned. "Bad first. Then good." 

"Okay. The bad news is that the director from Yellow Light called, and he no longer wants you to audition for the role. And the director of Once Upon A Lake was supposed to call back last night about your audition, but he said that you are no longer being considered." 

Ivy closed her eyes, letting out a breath. "Good news?" 

"Well, so far four magazines and three talk shows want an interview, and you have five new scripts. Three are indie films, but they have potential." 

Ivy sighed in relief. "What, no talk of damage control?" 

"Oh, there will be. You'll be doing all the interviews. They're scheduled for this week. Tonight you're on The Late Show With Lizzy Reed." 

"Okay." 

"And Pamela?" 

"Yes?" 

"Congratulations on your relationship with Miss Quinn." 

Ivy smiled. "Thank you." 

"A car will come for you at eight o'clock tonight. You better be ready." Her agent hung up. 

Ivy returned to bed as Harley stirred,reaching for her. "Right here," she murmured, leaning down to kiss her. 

Harley blinked sleepily. "Mmm. Love you, Ivy." 

"I love you too, Harley. Remember, we're getting lunch today. I need to go to my agent's office and pick up some new scripts." 

Harley sighed. "I can make breakfast." 

"That'd be great. I shouldn't be gone too long." Ivy moved to get ready, showering quickly and pulling on a mint green sundress. She was back in the bedroom in five minutes. "Har, can you braid my hair?" 

Harley nodded, making a motion for Ivy to sit. Ivy did so, and Harley's nimble fingers quickly wove her girlfriend's hair into a fishtail braid, kissing her neck when she was done. "Go be badass and find a perfect role, hon." 

Ivy smiled. "I will be, darling. I'll be back soon." She grabbed her purse and phone, slipping on a pair of gladiator sandals and heading out the door. She hailed a cab and arrived at her agent's office, walking inside and taking the elevator to the fifth floor. She greeted the secretary, who gave her the scripts and told her Ms. Andrews was in an appointment, and would be for a while. Ivy took the scripts with a smile and left the office, getting a cab back to her apartment. 

•••••

Ivy entered the apartment, calling cheerfully, "I'm home!" 

Harley poked her head out from the kitchen. "Breakfast's done. You're just in time." 

Ivy sat at the island, pulling out the first script, taking the post-it Ms. Andrews had scribbled notes on for her. 'Indie w/ media potential. Lesbian character.' Intrigued, she flipped the page and began to read after she piled scrambled eggs in her plate, thanking Harley. 

"This is good," Ivy mused. "I should give the director a call." 

"You like it?" 

"Yeah. I can't tell you much, but the character's a lesbian portrayed in a positive light. It'd be a good role." 

Harley kissed her. "That's awesome. I'm meeting June and Tatsu soon, we're going shopping. I'll see you at lunch?" 

"Yes. We're meeting at Angelo's." 

"Yup. See you then!" 

"Bye, Harley, have fun." Ivy heard Harley leave the apartment, and she finished her breakfast. She did the dishes and then sat down on the couch to continue reading the script. When she finally finished it, she texted her agent. 'I like Violets In The Spring. Call the director and set up the audition?' After, Ivy grabbed her coat and left the apartment, locking it behind her. She wanted to be early meeting Harley for lunch. 

••••• 

"You're on fire today!" Chato called to Harley as she hit another home run. 

Harley grinned. "I feel good!" 

"And it shows, sister," Waylon said. "If you play this good in three days, we're winning for sure." 

Harley wiped sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. "I hope so. And I hope Ivy can come." 

"Why do you call her Ivy anyways?" June asked. "Isn't her name Pamela?" 

"Her name's actually Ivy Pamerson. She told me it wasn't a 'celebrity name', so she changed it to Pamela Isley for her acting career." Harley threw the baseball in her hand over to Rick, who threw it to Digger. 

"So 'er name's Ivy, but call 'er Pamela at events and stuff?" Digger questioned, sending the ball to Chato.

"Makes sense," Chato commented. "She doesn't want to share the entirety of herself with the world. That bit of privacy must be nice." He fired the baseball over to Floyd. 

Floyd held the ball for a moment. "Here comes crazy. The bad kind." 

Everyone looked up to see Joker walking into the stadium, green hair under a baseball cap. He gave them a disturbingly wide grin. "I'm late, but I'm here. As required." 

"Practice is almost done," Rick scowled. "Try to be here a little earlier next time." 

"Can't make promises." 

After Joker arrived, conversation had ceased, and the rest of the practice was spent in relative silence. 

••••• 

Ivy blow-dried her hair, straightening it after. She stood in front of her closet, searching through her closet for the dress her agent had asked her to wear. Finding it, she pulled it on, fumbling with the zipper. "Harley? Can you help me with my zipper?" 

Harley walked in, and Ivy couldn't breath. Her girlfriend's white-blonde hair was straightened, the pink and blue dyed ends appearing soft and pastel next to her gold dress. "You look great, Ivy," Harley commented, sliding the zipper closed. She kissed Ivy's bare shoulder above where the off-the-shoulder sleeve fell. 

"Thanks, hon." Ivy headed the the bathroom, pulling out her curling iron and starting to curl her ginger locks. Harley leaned on the counter, watching her, a small smile on her face. "What?" Ivy asked, not pausing in doing her hair.

"You make this intent face when you concentrate. It's cute." 

Ivy set down the curling iron, picking up a tube of lipstick and smoothing on one last touch-up layer. "Mmkay. I'm ready. The car should be here soon." She padded over to the entryway, sliding into a pair of black stilettos. 

Harley copied her actions, buckling a pair of outrageously high golden heels. "Let's go, babe." 

••••• 

Ivy stepped out of the car first when they arrived at the awards ceremony, holding out a hand for Harley, who took it with a grin and a "Thanks, hon." 

The camera flashes were constant, and if Harley wasn't used to them from being a baseball player, they would've blinded her. She took Ivy's hand as they made their way down the thin aisle to the door, ignoring the shouted statements and questions from the reporters and paparazzi. Once inside, Ivy led her to their assigned table and they sat. An older woman with impeccably styled blonde hair took a seat across from them. "Pamela. And is this Miss Quinn, your girlfriend?" 

Ivy smiled. "Antiope. Harley, this is Antiope Themyscira. Antiope, Harley Quinn, my girlfriend." 

Antiope gave Harley a nod, shaking her hand. "I caught your last game against the Justice. That was a good hit." 

Harley beamed. "Why, thank you. I'm a huge fan of your work. I'm really looking forward to Power And Peace." 

Antiope's lips quirked upwards in the barest hint of a smile. "We haven't even begun casting yet. I'm just now sending out the script. In fact, I was intending to get you a copy, Pamela. Is Ms. Andrews still your agent?" 

"Yes, she is. Thank you for the opportunity, Antiope." 

Antiope waved a hand. "Nonsense, you were always going to be considered. You'd be great for a role, Pamela." She looked across the room. "Oh, there's Hippolyta. I need to speak with my sister." She stood, nodding in acknowledgement of them before moving over to Hippolyta on the other side of the room, a dark-haired woman by her side. 

Harley nudged Pamela. "Is that Diana Prince? From the Metropolis Justice?" 

Pamela looked up. "Yes, it is. Didn't you know? Hippolyta Themyscira is her mother. Diana was adopted when she was very young, I think Antiope told me four?" 

"No, I didn't know that," Harley mused. "Interesting. And who's that she's with?" 

Pamela studied the blond man. "Oh, that's Steve Trevor, Diana's fiancé." 

Harley nodded. "Ah, that's right. I heard that she was engaged." 

Pamela stood. "Unfortunately, I can't sit here with you all night. I have to mingle, or Ms. Andrews will have my head. You can come, or stay here if you want." 

Harley stood was well. "Might as well join you. Let's go." 

••••• 

There was a team dinner after the season was done. Significant others were invited, which was mainly for Ivy's benefit, because the rest of the Squad were dating each other (with the exception of the still-single Waylon). The dinner was nice, at Waller's house in her huge and extravagant dining room. The food was good, and so was the company (Joker hadn't shown up), and everyone was content. 

After dinner, they were lounging in Waller's living room. Ivy was relaxing in a pouty armchair, and Harley was in her lap, being her usual tactile self, nearly curling around the redhead. Digger and Tatsu were sitting in a loveseat, Tatsu not very fond of PDA but allowing Digger to hold her hand as she leaned on him only a bit. Rick and June were cuddled in another armchair, Rick's arms wrapping around June in a disgustingly domestic way that the entire Squad was used to. Floyd and Chato were sprawled across the couch, legs tangled and Chato leaning back against Floyd's chest. Waylon was laying in a recliner, feet propped up on the footrest as he leaned back. 

Harley hummed in content as Ivy carded a hand through her pale hair. Ivy smiled, continuing her quiet conversation with June while Harley dozed. Soon, June slipped off as well, and Ivy carefully shifted Harley so she could stand. Rick did the same with June, who whimpered quietly as Rick pulled away. Rick kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair, and then followed Ivy into the other room.

"I think I found the perfect one," Ivy muttered, scrolling through her phone. "Here, I have a picture." She found it and showed him. The photo was of a ring box, the ring inside made of rose gold, with an emerald heart surrounded by tiny rubies. 

"That's perfect for Harley. Here, I found this one for June." Rick tapped on a picture on his phone, turning it so Ivy could see. 

Ivy nearly squealed. "Oh, it's beautiful!" The ring was gorgeously simple, a large rectangular prism-cut diamond stretched over the top of the white gold band. "June'll love it." 

"We're still on for Saturday night, right?" 

Ivy nodded. "Yep. Everyone's coming over to our place, and Harley and I are going to cook, and then you're going to propose, and then I'm going to propose." 

Rick nodded. "Okay. We should be getting back and get home for the night." 

They headed back to the living room, where Rick lifted June into his arms and Ivy gently shook Harley awake. "Wake up, darling." 

Harley mumbled sleepily, then blinked a few times and stretched. "Mmm. Let's go home, Ivy." 

Ivy helped her to her feet, arm around her girlfriend. "Yes, Harley. Let's go home." 

••••• 

Saturday came, and Ivy was smiling softly as she watched Harley prance around their kitchen in one of Ivy's green t-shirts and her favorite pair of red and blue shorts. Harley grinned at Ivy. "This tangerine chicken should be up to Chato's taste." 

Ivy chuckled. "If it's up to his taste, it's going to burn everyone else's mouths off." 

"Nah, I'm sure everyone'll like it. Here, try the stir fry vegetables. I didn't make it with any meat." Harley speared some on a fork, holding it out.

Ivy took the vegetables off the fork. "Mmm. They're good." She pecked Harley on the lips. "I need to check my apple pie." 

A knock sounded at the door. "That'll be the Squad!" Harley exclaimed cheerfully. She skipped over, opening it and letting them in. "We're almost done, Ivy's just checking the dessert!" 

The seven entered the apartment, greeting Harley and Ivy and seating themselves around the table. The food was set, and they dug in. "I'll go get the wine," Rick volunteered halfway through. He left and came back with the bottle Ivy had purchased earlier that week. He poured June a glass, and then one for himself. He set June's glass in front of her, and then pulled a box out of his pocket, going down on one knee. "June. Every since I met you, you've amazed me with your strength and determination. I can only hope to one day be half as wonderful as you are, or as great of a baseball player. Will you marry me?" 

June had a hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes. "Yes, yes!" 

She threw her arms around him, and he held her for a moment before pulling back to slide the ring onto her finger. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"That's so sweet," Harley sighed. "I'm so happy for you two! You're gonna be the best power couple, playing baseball together, and you'll get married and get a house with a white picket fence and 2.5 kids." 

Everyone gave their congratulations to the newly engaged couple, and soon Ivy was bringing in the apple pie and serving it. When she handed Harley her slice, she also presented her with the ring box, unopened. 

Harley gasped at the box in front of her, tearing up. "Ivy?" 

Ivy smiled. "Harley, you've always proclaimed yourself crazy in the best way, and I'm inclined to agree. I've never been happier than I have been with you, and I'm crazy in love with you. Will you marry me, Harley?" 

Harley launched herself into Ivy's arms, hugging her tight. "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" 

Ivy laughed. "You haven't even seen the ring!" 

Harley opened the box with shaky hands. "Oh, Ivy! It's perfect, I love it!" 

Ivy slid the ring onto Harley's finger, kissing her. "I'm glad." 

"I guess another round of congratulations are in order," Waylon said with a grin. "Now, when're you two gettin' hitched?" he asked Floyd and Chato jokingly. 

Chato laughed. "No, loco, we're taking it slow. No rush engagement for us. We just got together." 

Floyd agreed, squeezing Chato's hand before digging into his pie.

"But maybe someday I'll be the one with a cheesy speech," Chato added.

Floyd shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure I'll be the one asking you." 

"Who are we kidding? You'd probably chuck the box at his head and say, 'Marry me, loser'," Rick said with a chuckle. 

Chato threw his head back, laughing. "You're probably right." 

Floyd looked a bit hurt. "I can do that romantic shit. It's just not our style." 

Chato touched Floyd's jaw. "I know you can, cariño. You're right, it's just not us. At least, not yet. Maybe one day we'll graduate to the stage with all that sappy stuff." 

"That'd be weird," Digger said with a grin. 

"You, don't talk." Floyd pointed an accusing finger at him. "I thought you were a huge jackass before you started dating Tatsu and mellowed out a bit." 

Digger looked offended, then sighed. "I was goin' to be mad, but I was a jackass. Still am, a bit. But she keeps me in line." He pointed his fork at Tatsu.

Tatsu raised an eyebrow.

"That's the 'keep it up and you're on the couch tonight' look," Harley intoned like she was a documentary narrator. 

They all laughed, and finished up their dessert happily, love and friendship radiating from the table brightly.


End file.
